The present invention relates to a system for determining or verifying a passcode.
Access control systems are provided for controlling access to various types of tangible asset or resource such as physical spaces, plant, facilities or objects or to intangible assets or resources such as data or software. Access control systems commonly require the input of a predetermined passcode in order to provide access to the relevant asset or resource. If an input passcode matches a predetermined passcode then access to the relevant asset or resource is enabled. Passcodes may be input via a keyboard or other suitable input device by way of a pattern of keys or other input device elements.
One problem with relatively simple pattern-based passcodes is that they are easily observed and thus compromised by an unauthorized user. Conversely more complex pattern-based passcodes are often difficult for a user to remember.